Nix and the King
"Nix and the King" is a Season 2 thread written November 20, 2014, which takes place directly after "Grey Reports to the King." It leads directly into "Stonegit Questions Skye." Summary Full Text 'Akkey Black: '''She’s awoken by low whispers just outside her door. She sits up, rubbing her head, wondering what was happening. Silently she opens it and peeks through. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'There is Haddock and Stonegit, standing right outside. As soon as Akkey’s face peeks through the door, Haddock noticeably stiffens. He clears his throat, pretending to be stoic rather than awkward, and speaks one simple, obvious word: “Akkey….” And his voice trails off. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit stood beside his King, face stunned. He slowly stepped forward, trying to fine words. “I-” he stammered. “I-I cut your cheek…” he said, touching the side of his face and taking a shaky breath. “And then you…s-stroked…mine.” the bodyguard swallowed thickly. “Akkey…” he said. “I am so sorry…” '''Akkey Black: '''Akkey. That’s who you are. You have this completely under control. Go for it, Chief. She blinks a few times, widening her eyes and pulling at her hair. When she swings open the door all the way, hers is a face of innocence of confusion. Akkey looks towards Haddock, “I suppose I’m… Akkey. I don’t remember anything. I saw you at the lake, when I still had my… ears.” she says slowly, “But you looked really busy so I…” "You…" she clears her throat, and glances at Stonegit. He’s the one who gave me these wounds?! “I apologize… What are you talking about?” She sighs and closes her eyes, leaning on the door frame, “I don’t know…” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Haddock blinks rapidly more than a few times. He takes in her appearance clearly for the first time, noticing her lost ears, and takes in the meaning of her words. It is a strange combination of shock to see her like this and relief to see her after her absence. He does not know whether to run and hug her or stumble backwards. “You remember nothing? You do not know who I am?” 'Akkey Black: '"N-no…" she stammers, "I mean… I’ve never seen anyone here except you, sir, from the lake a few weeks back.” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit hangs his head, scrubbing his eyes briefly before straightening. “Ok…ok,” he looked over at Haddock. “Just like Pitch said, a soul for Vox and memories for Tree.” He bent over, placing his hands on the back of his head and breathing deeply. “This is my fault.” he said. “If I hadn’t thrown that ax, if I hadn’t freaked out…you’d be ok.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock glared at Stonegit. I remember what Pitch said, but can I at least keep trying to see if her memories are still there? He spoke nothing aloud. Stonegit would understand his glare well enough. '''Akkey Black: '''Akkey glances from beneath her lashes at both men talk. What in the world…? A soul for a soul? And memories for a heart? Who is this Vox anyway? Why in Odin’s name would I sacrifice my memories for his heart? Wait… Pitch? Dust mentioned him… Her thoughts racing in full speed, she spoke one question aloud, “Pitch…?” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Don’t worry about that man," Haddock answered tersely, thinking it best for them not to discuss the man who had caused so much of their misery these last few weeks. "What should be our concern is you. If you’re going about, lost without your memories… how… how did you arrive here? What… well… we… what can we do for you?” 'Akkey Black: '''Of course he wouldn’t say anything… "I… uhm…" she pulls at her hair nervously, "I was merely wandering around on the border of Wild and Wilder West then… your scout found me. I don’t even know why I decided to follow him…" "What can you even…" she sighs and goes further in the room for water, “Perhaps introduce yourselves, for a start? I am curious to know why I woke by that lake wet, cold and covered with wounds.” She glances at the other man, whose face is even more scarred than hers. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit turns his head to face Haddock, raising an eyebrow. He wasn’t entirely sure what had earned him that glare from his King, "Obviously I missed something when I died…" he thought to himself. Either way, he wanted to make sure he had clearance to speak. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Why you woke with wounds near the lake…" Haddock said slowly to Akkey, avoiding Stonegit’s eyebrow raise… "We were attacked by someone who might not have your best intentions in mind." He cleared his throat, uncomfortable of how he was indirectly describing Pitch to his daughter. But it would be best for her. "That is all. Nothing more to say, but that you should be careful and probably remain in camp. And catch up, and relearn who we are. Your friends, your… family… in a way." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"My King," Stonegit said, gently touching his elbow and motioning him aside. He chewed his words, not wanting them to come off the wrong way. "Akkey has no reason to ever speak to me again, even if she had her memories. But it’s different for you, you were like her father. I know things are awkward now with her missing her memories, but maybe you two would prefer some time in privet…I can wait outside if you like." '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock nodded solemnly. “Yes… some private time would be nice. Thank you.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit nodded a couple times, and slid out of the room. He stepped outside, rubbing his face and breathing deeply. Granted his mind was spinning, but he needed to address some things…starting with that madman in the cell block. Category:Season 2 Category:Events Category:Akkey Black Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss